civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Assyria (Ashurbanipal)
Assyria led by Ashurbanipal is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It requires the Brave New World expansion pack. Overview Assyria The many ancient kingdoms of Assyria, long since swept into the dust of history, were at various times among the most prosperous and powerful of any on Earth. Centered in the heart of Mesopotamia (modern northern Iraq), Assyria was founded by Semitic descendants of Akkadian and Sumerian refugees following the collapse of the Akkadian Empire c. 2154 BC, whose languages and customs slowly coalesced into two distinct Mesopotamian peoples: the Assyrians in the north and Babylonians in the south. Despite a number of initial attempts at forming an independent kingdom, the Assyrians were continually thwarted by the expansion of their neighbors, particularly Babylon. Eventually, commencing with the near-legendary Tudiya, Assyrian kings succeeded in establishing a great empire - and on more than one occasion Assyria was the most powerful state in the region. However, Assyria also continued to suffer at the hands of neighboring rivals, and by the late 6th century BC, the empire was no more. Ashurbanipal Ashurbanipal, King of Assyria for over 40 years during the mid-7th century BC, is most famously noted in history for his seemingly unquenchable thirst for knowledge, which he sustained through both careful negotiation and ruthless conquest. Whether through direct conflict or simply the threat of violence against those who refused him, Ashurbanipal sought to gather the texts and histories of a wide range of cultures and civilizations surrounding his empire. In forming the great archive of cuneiform manuscripts and stone tablets that bears his name, Ashurbanipal established one of the most remarkable libraries of ancient material found anywhere in the world. Aside from his scholarly pursuits, Ashurbanipal was also known to be a fearsome warrior, who deftly managed both the military and administrative tasks required of him. As an intimidating force with both the intellect and might to lead the formidable Neo-Assyrian Empire, Ashurbanipal's legacy as one of Assyria's greatest kings has endured for more than two thousand years. Dawn of Man The people bow to your esteemed will, o wise and illustrious King Ashurbanipal of Assyria. Across the world, you are known as both a scholar and a warrior, and yet the legends represent merely a glimmer of your true ambition. Although your enemies cowered at the thought of your ferocity in conquest, you were most proud of your intellectual pursuits. Your thirst for knowledge led to your establishment of the royal library at Nineveh, which came to represent one of the greatest collections of ancient texts and tablets found anywhere in the world - securing your legacy as one of Assyria's greatest kings. Wise and fearsome king, the time has come for you to return the kingdom of Assyria to its greatest heights. Will you once again strive to acquire the knowledge and histories of all the world's peoples? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: I welcome you to the great kingdom of Assyria...have you come to view my library? Defeat: We may be defeated, but our legacy will live on in the written word! Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Issue Resettlement Orders The Assyrian war machine is merciless and brutally efficient, local populations will be massacred, our foes' former lands will be ravaged by war and left desolate. We shall fund and send forth loyal colonists to repopulate the cities and revive the soil. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be Assyria * Player must be at war * Must have researched Bronze Working * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 400 Gold * 1 Magistrates Rewards: * All pillaged improvements within 3 tiles are repaired whenever a city is captured Call for Ilku-Services As dictated by the Ilku System, all free male citizens under the protection of the Assyrian Empire are obliged to serve in the army for a time. It is time for us to collect our dues and call our men into battle. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be Assyria * Must have researched Mathematics * May only be enacted once per era Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Receive a Military Unit for every City Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now drinking your Arak and dancing the Khigga. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:Brave New World Category:Mesopotamic Cultures